Grim
David Hitchens, better known by his ring name, Grim, is an American Professional wrestler, comedian, promoter and vlogger, who wrestled for and owns GTS Wrestling on his sillySuperpop channel. Owner of GTS, and the sillySUPERPOP channel. Grim is a toy collector of Transformer's, WWE Figures, Power Ranger's, and Toy Cars. Grim first started his Indy wrestling career in 2001, before taking a hiatus in early 2003 due to a fractured leg and wanting to focus on his family. Sillysuperpop's Beginning Forming the sillySuperpop Channel in 2011, airing toy reviews and videos of his grampa, A.K.A Superpop. Grim soon started airing backyard wrestling videos on friday's, being joined by friends Alex, Rod and Todd aka the ninja twins, and AttackSlug. Being joined later on by his real-life brother Duhop, and forming D-Generation Fat. In 2014, Grim made a return to the ring on a after a long hiatus, where he faced Dr. Travone in a losing effort. Grim would work more occasional shows throughout 2014 to early 2016 before returning to the ring full time, including his notable matches in the ring against Stan, a 12-Man Battle Royal which also featured Duhop, and Mike Swanson GTS Wrestling In 2016 Grim purchased a wrestling ring, marking his full time return to the wrestling business and moved the ring to SuperGram's house, where he started filming his wrestling videos there until May of 2017. Being joined by future world champions Tommy Salami, Pete Corvus, Tony Emerald, Jay Evans hvn, Joe Wolf, Bonifer, and common Heel Jimmy Controversy in the backyard. With them wrestling there from June 2016-April/May 2017, with Pete Corvus moving the ring to a warehouse. Moving to the Warehouse brought in new wrestlers, Kid Christian, Kurt Bale, Hollywood Hooligan, the returning Jordan Oliver, and ROH star Rhett Titus, with them doing PPV'S from May-August. The beginning of 2018 brought bad luck to GTS, with Brandon, A.K.A Matt Castle forming RWA, and GTS losing the warehouse. But with DF'S help, GTS, and RWA, formed a short partnership, which ended later that month with GTS winning RWA'S warehouse. The road to Grimamania 2018 began, with huge stories starting, or being continued from before hand, and James Ellsworth, a former WWE star debuted. Grim's future is looking big with a fued with Ellsworth happening sooner then later. He and Ellsworth won GTS Tag Team Championship twice and lost twice. On May 12, 2018 Grim won Heavyweight Wrestling Championship by defeating Ace Marxman. On May 21, 2018, he lost the title to debuting The Alien, ending his 9 days reign. On May 29, 2018, he unsuccessfully regain his championship where he lost the new champion Tony Chini and previous champion The Alien. On June 2, 2018 Grim unvield that Grim, Duhop, and Kurt Bale were the red van dam that they were the one getting rid of the roster. Grim also said they he is tired of Giant Leathers shit as General Manager so Grim fired him as GM not From GTS . Grim also said he got rid of people who didn't get him views so he fired 5 people from GTS. Grim fueded with Nickelwise the Clown, Billy Ambrose, and James Ellsworth in the summer month's winning every match. Going into the Fall month's Grim was fighitng the game master, while talking things out with Jimmy, Kurt Bale turned Heel on Grim. starting a fued between the two. At GTS Suckaslam Grim Face His Brother Duhop Witch He Lost to Duhop Then Grim Hit Duhop With the Steel Chair. He Turned Heel For the First Time. After this, Grim joined Legendary and at GTS Eat Out 2019 he defeated Duhop to become Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion after a Steel Cage match. GTS vs. AWE After the Christmas Chaos match, a real life situation happen when the landlord of the 2nd warehouse confronted Grim for packing up the warehouse in 3 days because the landlord had a new tenant for the warehouse and also he doesn't to have wrestling in the warehouse. Then an unthinkable moment happened when Grim super-kicked the landlord. When Grim announced that GTS will be taking place in a backyard, which is the old RWA Arena, Kurt Bale, Onslaught, Jay Evans, and Jake Cage told Grim that they don't want to wrestle in a yard because they think they are too good to wrestle in a yard. Then they attacked Grim, Duhop, and Lance Scaper. The next day Grim wanted to screw Kurt Bale out of the Youtube Championship. So Grim decided to pull Montreal Screwjob before a match between Lance Scaper vs. Kurt Bale. But Bale don't fall for it and walk away with the Youtube Championship betraying GTS with Onslaught, Jay Evans, and Jake Cage. Mike Swanson After the betrayal, during when Grim and the other wrestlers were cleaning on the warehouse, Bale's Rogue Alliance attacked every GTS wrestler that was outside and inside the warehouse. And Kurt Bale said he's making his own wrestling show, which is AWE Wrestling. During the attack, Onslaught stole both GTS Tag Team Championships. After the attack, Shemar returned from a car accient which wouldn't allow him to wrestle for a while. Shemar asked Grim about what is he doing in GTS. Grim said Shemar will be the manager of the Fourteen Kid. Prodigy sued Grim for injury related issues and Grim decided to attacked Prodigy. Kurt Bale planned a 2nd attack and to steal the GTS wrestling ring. Then Jimmy Controversy decided to betray GTS and help Bale steal the ring. After the day, two more wrestlers betrayed which is "Philly" Mike Swanson and Gabby Gilbert. Grim made a GTS Legends' House in Grim's old house and let Pete Corvus return. Duhop, Jimmy Rave, and Tony Emerald left the house because of what Corvus said about GTS. But Pete Corvus punched Grim in the face and betrayed GTS for now. When Grim allowed GTS wrestlers to attacked Bale's Rogue Alliance, Jimmy Controversy threw a glass table at Lance Scaper which made him suffered a severe jugular vein on his neck and making a bloody mess. But Lance made a full recovery. GTS recover the ring. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Applejuice Adjustment (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover) (parodied from John Cena) (2016-2017) (used as a signature move thereafter) * Double-Chin Music (Superkick with theatrics) (parodied from Shawn Michaels) (2016) - (2017-present) * The DisGriminator (Swinging Sidewalk Slam) (2013-present) * Grim Ending (Full Nelson slam) (2016-present) * Solid Knee Plus (Running Single Leg High Knee) (2014-2017) * The Subscriber Splash (Running Splash, with theatrics *Grim Airlines (Diving Splash, with theatrics) (2014-present) * Signature Moves ** Big Boot into a Leg Drop (parodied from Hulk Hogan) ** Carb stomp (Running Stomp to the back off the head, Parodied from Seth Rollins) ** DDT ** Grimjob (stinkface) Parodied from Rikishi ** Grimlock (Sharpshooter) (2017-present) ** Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash, Parodied from Rob Van Dam) ** Hassaaan Chop!/Poooorrkk Chop! (Corner knife edge chop while saying WOOOO!, parodied from Ric Flair) ** Middle rope Swanton Bomb, Adopted from Tommy Salami ** Multiple Powerbomb variations: *** Running *** Diving *** Pop-up *** Sitout ** Multiple punches ** Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) ** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster, Parodied from Triple H) ** Say hello to the Fat Guy (Falling Crucifix Powerbomb, adopted from Scott Hall/Razor Ramon) ** Running Clothesline, sometimes used as a counter ** Skin Tag City (rubbing his armpit in his opponent's face) ** Sphere (Spear) parodied from Goldberg ** Spinning neckbreaker * With' Duhop' ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim)/Cutter (Rojo/Duhop) Combination, Sometimes Putting an Opponent Through a Table) parodied from Dudley Boyz *** F-Mark (Double-Chin Music (Grim) into a Duhop Drop/Rojo Wrecker (Rojo/Duhop)) *** Double Purge! Purge! Purge! (Double Running Shoulder Blocks) ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA * Nicknames" ** "The King of Shovel Style" ** "The Lard that Runs the Yard" ** "(The) Super Cena (of GTS)" ** "The Fat Man Who Runs the Brand" Wrestlers trained * Alex Raze * Bruiser Bonifer * Buster Jackson * Draken * Drax Maysin * Duhop * Hollywood Hooligan * Jay Evans * Jimmy Controversy * JJ Adams * Joe Wolf * Kurt Bale * Oliver Clothesoff * Onslaught * Pete Corvus * PITA Kid * Matt Castle * Manabo * Tommy Salami * Vlad * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Championships and Accomplishments *'RWA Wrestling' **RWA Championship (3 times) *'GTS Wrestling' ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (16 Times, inaugural)-Longest reigining YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (669 Days) ** GTS Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS United States Championship (3 times) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (7 times, inaugural) w/ Duhop (1), inaugural, Tommy Salami (1), Robbie E (1)*, Pete Corvus (3), James Ellsworth (2)***, Kain Magyar (1)**, Onslaught (1) ** GTS Loser Championship (15 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (9 times) **HWC Championship (2 time) **GTS Butt Championship (1 Time) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Tag Team Championship ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - Loser Championship ** First GTS Triple Crown Champion ** First GTS Grand Slam Champion (under original format; First overall) ** First GTS Grand Slam Champion (under current format; First overall) **YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion Tournament Winner (2017) **Super Pop Memorial Trophy (2017) **Food in the Fridge (2017) **Christmas Chaos Winner (2018) - GTS Tag Team Championship *'SWF Wrestling ' ** SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ El Jefe Rojo ** SWF Championship (1 time, interim) ** SWF Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *'AWE Wrestling ' ** AWE Championship (1 time) Trivia *Grim attatched a link to the GTS Wrestling Roster page on this wiki on one of his twitter posts, meaning Grim is one of the GTS wrestlers who is aware of the wiki. Eat It Yeah!! Grims Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Fat people Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Anti heroes Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:SWF World Tag Team Champions Category:PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Category:Superpop Memorial Battle Royal Winner Category:Double Champions Category:GTS Show Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Antagonists Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:Assholes Category:RWA Champions Category:SWF Heavyweight Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2018) Category:Legendary Category:Who stole the aew champion